Warmth
by Kazerasu
Summary: Judal had stayed in Sindria and away from Kou in a long time which had caused agression in both the royal family and with Al-Sarmen. Whatever happened later nothing could make the young magi feel happy again part from maybe a certain stupid king.


It was an unusually calm day in Sindria.

The bothersome black magi hadn't come for a 'visit' in a long time, or it seemed long for Sindria's king.

Sinbad couldn't believe that he was starting to miss the raven haired boy who constantly kept interrupting his work and cause trouble wherever he went.

The king let out a long sigh as he sat back on his chair behind the desk; he didn't feel like doing any more paperwork but the pile his advisor had left for him nearly at the side just waited for him to look them through.

He took one paper but just then he felt a change in the room, the aura grew darker and when he looked to the window the black magi sat there ever so peacefully eating one of his peaches; the king never understood why the teen loved them so much but he never cared to ask seeming it would be pointless.

"Judal.."

Sinbad spoke with softer words then normal and his amber eyes had a longing to touch that slender body of the magi but.. What he saw when Judal turned to look at him wasn't the same boy who used to pester the king.

No, this boy looked bruised; his beautiful face battered as if he had been in a lot of fights that just involved hitting him, but there was something more. The light in the magi's eyes had gone away.

Judal stared coldly at the stunned king, Sinbad was definitely surprised by seeing him and when the magi tried to stand up the king could see how torn his clothes was and even the braid that he used to take so much pride in was unsettled, it wasn't as tidy as it used to and just hanged there behind the boy. Not to mention all the scratches and hickey's on his body.

What Sinbad saw made him boil with rage, how could anyone do this to a magi? The king didn't have much time to think about how and what had happened as Judal started to wobble and soon started to fall forward.

Swift as the king could be; he quickly went up to catch the boy and lifted him up as carefully as he could and held him close to himself just to feel how cold the boy was, Sinbad could bet he even felt a shiver.

The king decided to carry the weak boy to his king bed to lay him down, he was surprised when Judal didn't want to let go.

* * *

Judal had barely managed to escape from the grasp of Kouen but he got a second were his mind was clear and that was all he needed to bring his carpet out and fly away from the palace.

At that time the young magi hadn't thought of were or who would go to, he just flew through the night. Further further away from that prison, that was all that went through his head.

When he felt the last strength he had run out his carpet descended and he somehow managed to get up in the window that he passed but now he felt numb and cold; his body ached more than ever and he was cold. It wasn't often that he cursed his way of dressing but this was one of the times he hated his light taste and not to mention his chunnari and choli was torn to we're it barely covered anything or stocked together.

The black magi felt stuck in his own hell until he heard a voice calling his name, it sounded familiar but he couldn't place whom it was and he couldn't bring himself to care therefore he just turned to look at the one that called his name coldly just to see it was Sinbad; why had he gone to the one person he had personally caused a war with? The one he was supposed to want dead.

He thought he was in trouble and therefore he stood but his legs didn't want to hold him at all and he soon fell forward to be caught by a strong arm and then lifted.

Judal had first decided that he would struggle against the idiot king when he was lifted but his strength betrayed him once more. Internally he cursed his own weakness but when he started to feel the warmth from the body that carried him he soon felt calmer.

How the young magi had missed feeling any kind of heat, any kind of caring.. He didn't notice that Sinbad was walking closer to the bed and when he felt the king was about to let go he grabbed on to the outer robe, for maybe the first or second time in his life he was scared to be alone.

* * *

Sinbad ended up laying next to Judal and holding him tightly while he whispers;

"I won't leave you alone Judal."

The still tense magi relaxed at least a little bit from the idiot king's words.

"Stupid king.. Why must you feel so warm.."

* * *

Writers note: This is just a quick story I came up with and wrote on my way to school for a couple of days.

Please leave reviews if you would want a continuation or another story.

/Kaze


End file.
